El recuerdo de la carrera que nos unió ONE-SHOT
by Kathe Su
Summary: Después de cierta carrera de orientación el pelirrojo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, intenta disculparse por sus duras palabras y todo termina en una peculiar ¿¡Declaración?


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Penny había estado evitando a cierto pelirrojo desde hacia dos semanas, luego de que por razones poco favorables terminara haciendo equipo con dake y castiel a la vez, el ojigris que antes de eso había estado un poco emocionado, dejandole tambien en claro que no era de su incumbencia su vida privada, la chica se sintió desolada ¿como no seria de su incumbencia? si estaba enamorada de dicho muchacho, intento mantener fuera de sus pensamientos las crueles y heladas palabra recibidas anteriormente pero no era nada fácil...

Una sonrisa falsa de emoción, soltaba cada que castiel la miraba pero cuando el se daba la vuelta, se tornaba en una mueca de amargura no contra el por supuesto, nunca podría llegar a odiarlo aunque quisiera, si no contra ella misma por creer que tendría tal vez una oportunidad con el, posiblemente Amber tuviera razón ¿porque el se fijaría en ella? era verdad que se llevaban bien y había un poco de confianza pero nada mas que eso, el nunca mostró una señal de sentimiento mutuo hacia ella, cosa que lograba que Penny prefiriera mil veces esconderse en su casa que ir al instituto y soportar los reclamos y bromas del pelirrojo, 2 días en los que mediante excusas de lo mas baratas logro tener el permiso de la directora para no ir a clases.(...)

Ese seria el dia en que le llevarían los deberes que tanto esperaba, no se había puesto al corriente en los trabajos y pronto serian los exámenes finales, no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada mas que en ese dia y en su genial decisión de seguir a Dake por el bosque con la promesa de que pronto los sacaría de ahi, cosa que no sucedió en vez de salir comenzaron a adentrarse mas en la espesura, hasta que llego un punto en que de verdad estaban perdidos, parte era culpa de Castiel en su intento por quererle ganar al delegado, otra parte se la llevaba Dake al mentir sobre su superior sentido de la orientación y la parte final ella por confiarles el camino a esos dos que no se llevaban bien.

El rubio al darse cuenta que estaban perdidos se sentó en una roca sin preocupaciones "mi tío nos encontrara" dijo con la sonrisa característica, Castiel estuvo a punto de abalanzarse contra este mil improperios le lanzo, mil maldiciones tambien por su culpa habia perdido en contra del delegaducho y ahora tendría que verlo pavonearse con su triunfo, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios no noto que Penny temblaba del frió que comenzaba a hacer, la noche comenzaba a tomar posesión del bosque ya habían pasado horas y ni señal de que alguien los buscara, Penny comenzó a desesperarse seria que los habían dejado olvidados.

-No estés asustada pronto vendrán a buscarnos.-Dake se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentando dirigiéndose a la muchacha pelivioleta y abrazándola, castiel continuaba murmurando por lo bajo sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Penny estaba mas que incomoda con la situación dake solo buscaba una excusa para abrazarla y si pudiera hasta besarla, pero no quería que eso sucediese, menos cuando Castiel estaba en los alrededores.

-Haré que entres en calor.-dijo con una sonrisa sugestiva la chica se ruborizo, Dake era un completo pervertido, Castiel que en ese momento había dado media vuelta se quedo mirando como Dake mantenía a Penny contra el muro dispuesto a pesarla

-Te atreves a besar a esta tabla de planchar y te arrepentirás .-gruño en su dirección en rubio comenzó a reír y mirarlo desafiante acercándose mas y mas a la muchacha

-Y que me harás pelirrojo de bote.-se mofo este.-tienes algún problema con que la bese.-continuo picando al chico Penny lo miro con suplica al igual que en la playa quería ser salvada del rubio pervertido.

-Ninguno hagan lo que quieran.- dio media vuelta y se sumergió en el bosque.-Penny estaba en shock acaso el la había dejado a merced de Dake, la había abandonado demostrándole que no la quería ni un poco y entonces ¿porque la expresión que tenia cuando giro y los vio? seria por lo molesto que estaba al saber que había perdido contra Nathaniel, con lagrimas en los ojos empujo al rubio y salio corriendo en la misma dirección del pelirrojo, lo paso empujando sin importarle que el la llamara minutos pasaron y al fin salio a donde estaba los profesores, estos al verla abnegada de lagrimas creyeron que algo le había sucedido a los muchachos, ella solo se limito a decir que estaban bien y les indico la dirección por donde había venido, sin esperar mas regreso completamente sola a su casa; donde despues de varias palabras con su tía logro subir a su habitación, encendió su reproductor de música y la dura realidad la golpeo al ritmo de la música que comenzó a amar gracias al pelirrojo "Winged Skull" su grupo favorito, un pequeño recordatorio pegado a la tapa del disco "devolver el cd a Castiel mañana" y ese "mañana" había sido el día de la carrera, pero con toda su emoción al saber que pasaría un día entero junto al ojigris olvido llevarlo (...)

Sus tétricos recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, sin ganas de nada bajo los escalones con una lentitud de miedo y abrió la puerta sin quiera mirar quien era, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir por las escales gritando al individuo "sube" llego a su habitación y se tiro a la cama tapando su rostro con un cojín Lysandro no estaba muy charlador ese día

-Acaso estas enojada Lyss.-pregunto nadie respondió.-se que esta no es la mejor forma de recibir visitas... pero no estoy de animos de nada, agradezco que me trajeras los deberes eso compensa todas las veces que e tenido que buscar tu libreta.-comenzó a reír.-no me malinterpretes no es ninguna molesta... dime Lysandro podrías entregarle el cd a Castiel, ya sabes me lo presto hace casi una semana pero no se... no quiero hablar con el te agradecería si se lo llevaras.-no recibió respuesta extrañada retiro el cojín de su cara y miro al muchacho que estaba en el umbral de la puerta conteniendo la risa.-CASTIEL.-exclamo sorprendida pasando al rojo profundo sus mejilla

-Vaya manera de recibir visita.- se mofo sentandose en la silla del escritorio

-Que haces aqui.-lo miro con reproche.-¿Y donde esta Lysandro?.-exigió; le parecía extraño que el caballero victoriano no hubiera ido

-Tenia un compromiso así que me pidió a mi que viniera en su lugar y te trajera eso y como recordé que tenias mi CD dije ¿por que no venir? hago que Lysandro me deba un favor y recupero mi preciado disco.-mintió recordando como había logrado que su amigo desistiera de llevarle las cosas a la chica (...)

-Pero Lysandro debo hablar con ella.-dijo castiel deteniendo a Lysandro en medio del pasillo estaba desierto, los estudiante se habia marchado hacia un rato y el podía hablar con soltura sin miedo a que alguien escuchara y despues comenzaran a armar rumores

-Y ella no quiere verte, lo siento amigo.-el bicolor paso a su lado dándole una palmada en su descuido el pelirrojo le quito su preciada libreta y formo una sonrisa malvada se le acaba de ocurrir un plan

-Si no me das los malditos deberes despídete de tu libreta y saluda de por vida a nina.-el albino se estremeció mas cuando se dio cuenta que su libreta había desaparecido, el juraba que la traía junto a el pero no estaba y ¿Nina? la joven le caía bien, pero era algo molesta a veces y estaba seguro que su amigo castiel le haría pasar una mala experiencia; suspiro rendido dándole al ojigris las hojas

-No descuides tanto tu libreta colega.-grito mientras corría a la salida Lysandro formo una sonrisa, si su amigo tuviera tanta disposición en los estudios no habría ningún problema, podría hasta llegar a ser mas aplicado que el delegado Nathaniel, comenzó a reír, pero eso solo sucedía cuando se trataba de Penny Lane aunque el no lo reconociera Lysandro sabia que estaba enamorado de ella (...)

-Deja las cosas en el escritorio toma tu disco y vete.-Penny había tenido la esperanza de que el la hubiera ido a ver por su voluntad; pero no era así

-También venia a disculparme.-soltó de repente, castiel estaba sonrojado e intentaba ocultar su rostro entre los deberes sin éxito, pues los tenia al revés.-ella sorprendida lo miro

-¿Disculparte? ¿Porque?.-estaba absolutamente sorprendida Castiel nunca se había disculpado con nadie

-Si bueno por lo que sucedió en la carrera de orientación... yo lo siento

-Disculpas aceptadas; ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.-señalo a la puerta indicándole que se fuera

-Todavia no termino.-se cruzo de brazos dando a entender que lo escuchaba

-Se que fui un poco duro al decirte todo eso, pero me molesto verte con Dake tan amigos.-gruño la ultima frase

-Quien te crees para controlar mi vida yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.-se puso a la defensiva sabia que podia arreglar ese incidente, pero tenia una espina clavada desde ese dia cuando el la dejo; asi que quiso tentar la suerte

-Si pero no quiero verte con ese tipo.-contesto ignorando sus palabras

-Dime Castiel a ti que mas te da si estoy con el dejaste muy claro que entre tu y yo solo hay una amistad tengo derecho a intentar algo con algun muchacho

-No tu solo eres mia

-Castiel de que demonios hablas

-Estoy enamorado de ti Penny fui un completo imbécil al intentar esconderlo, pero ya no mas, hiervo de celos al verte con ese surfero.

-Que logica tiene que alguien como tu sienta algo por una chica como yo soy ordinaria no tengo nada especial

-Nada en especial eso piensas, lo dire una sola vez eres una chica buena, honesta, servicial, hermosa, algo despistada y torpe, una tabla de planchar.-cuando pensaba seguir fueron interrumpidos por una persona

-¡Penny lane! que sucede aqui.-grito su tia al ver como vestia su sobrina y con quien estaba en su habitación

-Nada tia Agatha solo es un malentendido.-el pelirrojo comenzó a reír

-Vine a visitar a mi novia.-beso a la muchacha.-mucho gusto mi nombre es Castiel.-la tia lo miro con desconfianza un segundo y al siguiente estrecho su manos

-Asi que tu novio.-sonrio a su sobrina.-bueno los dejo solos no tarden en bajar.-le guiño un ojo y bajo canturreando por las escaleras

-Pero tia, no es lo que parece.-comenzó a decir ella roja como un tomate

-Linda familia.-se mofo este aun sin soltarla

-Eres un idiota.-musito la peli violeta cruzándose de brazos.-toma tu CD y vete, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de traerme lo deberes... en verdad lo agradezco pero no quiero verte.

-Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu novio.-acerco a la muchacha hacia el y acerco su rostro al de ella casi rozando sus labios, la muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, así que el hablaba en serio

-Hablas en serio no es una broma.-Castiel acaricio su mejilla

-Claro que no tonta nunca jugaría con algo así... yo te amo quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te dije el día de la carrera, por dejarte sola con ese idiota, por todo.-la beso.-ahora crees que te amo.-ella sonrió abrazándose al muchacho, no había sido muy romántica su declaración pero era Castiel y lo amaba

FIN

* * *

ESTE ONE-SHOT ES PARA MI QUERIDA LECTORA PENNYLANE98 DISCÚLPAME EN SERIO POR SUBIRLO TANTO TIEMPO DESPUÉS PERO NO E TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO AUN ASÍ AQUÍ ESTA CON LAS ESPECIFICACIONES QUE ME INDICASTE ESPERO TE GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER

SI ALGUNA LECTORA QUISIERA UN ONE-SHOT CON SU CHICO CONTÁCTENME POR MP O DEJEN UN REVIEW Y YO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE PARA COMPLACERLAS EL SIGUIENTE ONE-SHOT ES SOBRE LYSANDRO ASI QUE ESPERENLO

TAMBIÉN EL ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN CLARO SI TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTE 31 DE OCTUBRE

Y NO OLVIDEN PASAR A LEER MIS DEMAS FANFICS HAY 2 NUEVOS CREADOS

INTERSECCIÓN DE MUNDOS QUE ES SOBRE LYSANDRE

MILAGRO DE ALAS BLANCAS UN FIC QUE SERA CORTO Y SERA DE CASTIEL

ESO ES TODO GRACIAS POR LEER COMENTAR ETC Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO

KATHERINE


End file.
